Companions of Time and Space
by Frederyk Strife
Summary: Various Pokemon appear in various Doctors' TARDIS'. Chaos ensues. OCs appear. Twelfth Doctor swears a lot.
1. Strange Companions

Companions of Time and Space

By: Frederyk Strife

Chapter One: Strange Companions

-WAR-

The old man walked slowly to the blue box that looked like it had seen better years. Before entering, he rested his hand on the plaque that said:

" _POLICE TELEPHONE_

 _FREE_

 _FOR USE OF_

 _PUBLIC_

 _ADVICE & ASSISTANCE_

 _OBTAINABLE IMMDIATELY_

 _OFFICERS & CARS_

 _RESPOND TO ALL CALLS_

 _PULL TO OPEN_ _"_

He sighed as he pushed the door open, revealing a very large interior with bright, round, things lining the walls. Large, brown, twisted supports were encompassing a central console unit in the room. He walked over and pressed a few buttons and threw a few switches.

 _CLANK!_

Looking up, the man saw that a gun, which had been leaning on one of the supports, had fallen over.

Walking over to pick it up, he saw a flash of red disappear behind the console unit. He walked back over, ignoring the gun for the moment. He snuck up to the creature, which appeared to look like a large, red and white, chicken, and lightly tapped it on the head.

"Combusken?!" the creature exclaimed while it jumped. It hit its head on one of the supports and fell back down with a crash.

"Are you okay?" the man asked the creature. It nodded and rubbed its head. The old man extended his hand out to the creature. It grabbed his hand and the man pulled it up.

"So, what…are you?" the man mumbled to himself.

"Ken, Combusken!" the creature said proudly. The man pulled out a silver device and pointed it at the creature. The tip glowed red and a slight humming noise could be heard coming from the device. He pulls up a monitor, the screen showed a picture of the creature with the title: "Combusken-Female" (Written in Gallifreyan, of course).

"Hmmm…." The man scratched his chin. "No other data…interesting…"

"Ken?" the Combusken cocked her head to one side in confusion. The man turned to the Combusken.

"So…you're a Combusken?" he asks. The Combusken nodded.

"And you're female?"

"Ken!" She nods.

The man turned to her and asked:

"How the hell did you get on my TARDIS?"

-TEN-

The Doctor rested his overcoat on one of the supports of the TARDIS and mulled over the console unit.

"Quompipping…nah, not in the mood for hot and dry or muddy and wet…" He said to himself. "Hill Valley, 1955? Nah, too much trouble there. Hmm…where should I go?"

"Vee!" a voice said.

"No…that planet's too…wait a minute…" The Doctor looked at his side. A small, brown, foxlike creature looked at him, smiling.

"Vee! Eevee!" the creature said.

"Ee…vee?" The Doctor said. "Is that what you're called?"

"Eevee!" The Eevee nodded.

"Uhh…okay?"

-ELEVEN-

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and flipped some levers.

"Doo-doo-doo!" The Doctor sang. "On my way to London!"

"Syl!"

"Sni!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?" The Doctor looked around. A pink and white dog-like creature with ribbons and bows stood next to a green lizard-like creature with a snarky look on its face.

"Ah, it appears we have some uninvited guests here. What…are you?"

"Sylveon!"

"Snivy."

"Okay, can you say anything else?"

"Vee."

"Vy."

"I see…this raises some…problems…"

-TWELVE-

"What the fuck are you and how did you get on the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. The blue jackal shrugged. The Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out and scanned the jackal. "Let's see…Riolu…female…and nothing… _greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_ , I _love_ mystery creatures." The Riolu scowled at the Doctor. "Oi, don't look at me like that! You're the one who just showed up in the TARDIS." The Riolu rolled his eyes. "Show what if I'm being rude!" The Riolu walked over to the console. "What're you doing?" She pressed some buttons. "DON'T." She hovered over the lever to start the TARDIS. "DON'T!" She gave a sly smirk, then pulled it. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

-Chapter Over-

 _Hello and welcome to my Doctor Who and Pokémon crossover fanfic! This one has been in the works for a looooooooong ass time, and I hope you like it! The main stories are: War Doctor and Erin (I'm saying their names in the next chapter), Tenth Doctor and Martin, Eleventh Doctor with Cassie and Martha, and the Twelfth Doctor and Lucy._

 _I hope you enjoy! (The Speeding Rose I should be out soon, I just need the time.)_


	2. In A Name

_**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**_

Chapter Two: In a Name

-TWELVE-

The Doctor stood up and glared at the Riolu in front of him.

"Where are we?" He said with a growl.

"Look for yourself, jackass." The female Riolu spoke.

"I see that the translation circuits finally re-configured." The Doctor said, walking to the door.

"Nope." The Riolu said. "I just know English for some reason."

"What do you mean, for some reason?! And how did you get on my TARDIS?!"

"I. Don't. Know. I just woke up here on the TARDIS without any memory or name."

"Oh, yeah, that's rich, like I'm just supposed to believe you?" He opened the door of the TARDIS. "We're in front of a Pokémon store." He turned and looked at the Riolu. "Are you a Pokémon?" The Riolu nodded. "That explains why I don't have and info on you. Anyway, what should I call you?"

"Why don't you name me?"

"Do you really want me naming you?"

The Riolu chuckled. "I guess not. Well then, call me…

"Lucy."

-ELEVEN-

"Okay!" The Doctor said to the two creatures next to him. "I've recalibrated the translation circuits! Now we should be able to talk to each other!"

"Yay!"

"Good for you."

"Now then, what are you?" The Doctor asked. The pink dog-like creature spoke up.

"We're Pokémon!" She said. "I'm a Sylveon, a fairy-type and one of the evolved forms of Eevee! This girl here an Snivy! Though right now she's in her first evolution, she still has two more evolutions!"

"Yay…" The Snivy said.

"Well, I don't know what a Pokémon is, but I'm always ready to learn new things, and you two are cute!" He pets both of them.

"Nya!" The Sylveon said cheerfully.

"Don't touch me." The Snivy said.

"Well then, do you have names?"

"No…"

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Hmm…well then, I'll call you Martha." He pets the Sylveon. "And I'll call you Cassie, because you're sassy."

"No, it's not sass, I just don't put up with your crap." Cassie said.

"Exactly, sass." He said.

-TEN-

"Martin!" The Doctor said.

"What." The Eevee asked, confused.

"That's what I'll call you!" He said. "So, we'll be Doc and Marty!"

"Wut."

"It's a joke that you'll appreciate when you're older."

"Uh…"

"Right then, Barcelona!"

"Barcel-what?"

-WAR-

"So, you have no memory of how you got here, but you remember your name and you can read Gallifreyan?" The Doctor asked. "Is this right, Erin?" The Combusken nodded. "Well, I don't know where I can take you, this is the Time War…"

"I can fight! Watch!" Erin launched an Ember at one of the supports.

The Doctor stared at her.

"Sorry I don't have more," She apologized. "I only just evolved…"

"You can shoot fire from your body… _naturally_?"

"Uh-huh! And if I travel and fight with you I'll only get stronger! Please let me travel! I can be strong!" The Doctor sighed.

"This'll probably be the worst decision I will ever make in this god-forsaken war." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS groaned to life. "Here we go."

NEXT TIME:

"Where are we?"

"The Eldraxion Libraries, one of the oldest in the universe."

"Who'd want to steal from a library?"

"We don't just catalog books and information, we also catalog creatures."

"So, this is a prison."

"No, Doctor, this is a collection, and you're next on the list."

-Chapter Over-

 _ **Well, this chapter has been a fun one! Also, from now on I won't be changing up between Doctors in the same chapter, I'll make each chapter (or set of chapters) focus on one Doctor at a time.**_

 _ **Also, American samurai, I'm taking into your account for your suggestion for this story, while the oldWho Doctors won't ever appear, I'll use the Pokémon you requested. So, right on you!**_

 _ **Unfortunately, there'll be a hiatus for COTAS as I want to update DDW:FF a bit more as I had a rush of ideas for it.**_

 _ **If you have any adventure ideas for after the Eldraxion Libraries please, I'm all ears! I have almost no idea where this story is going…**_


	3. Nexus

___**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**_

Chapter Three: Nexus

-ELEVEN-

The TARDIS landed on a balcony overlooking a very futuristic building at sunset.

"Here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Where…are we?" Cassie asked.

"This place looks amazing!" Martha exclaimed.

"We're overlooking the Eldraxion Libraries!" Doctor said. "It's one of the oldest in the universe. Almost every story you can think of is in there, and even some you can't think of. Come on now, it's almost opening time." He steps back into the TARDIS.

 _"Welcome to the Eldraxion Libraries."_ A robotic female voice spoke over a PA system. _"The book section is to your left, movies to the right, and everything else up ahead."_

"Isn't this exciting?!" The Doctor exclaimed giddily.

"Not really…"

"I have to agree with Cassie for once." Martha said. "While it is cool that we're on an alien planet, a library is one of _the_ most _boring_ places you could think of."

"Well, how about this?" The Doctor unfolded a newspaper.

"Oh, gee, a newspaper…" Cassie sarcastically spoke.

"But look at the date!" The Doctor handed them the newspaper.

"April 17th, 4930…" Cassie read.

"The year 4930?" Martha questioned. "That's pretty cool."

"Now look at today's date." The Doctor pointed to a clock.

"April 10th, 4930." Martha read.

"Wait a minute…" Cassie looked back and forth between the clock and the newspaper. "This is next week's newspaper."

"Exactly!" The Doctor smiled. "I already went ahead and saw what happened. Now look at the headline."

"'Back vaults emptied at Eldraxion Libraries'." Cassie read. "Who'd want to steal from a library?"

"Exactly! So, that means there's something in those back vaults worth stealing!" The Doctor spun around. "And we're gonna find out what it is!" He walked off and the others followed.

"Okay, here's the plan." The Doctor knelt down and whispered to them. "We're gonna split up, Cassie, you take books, Martha, you take movies, and I'll take everything else, find any information pertaining to the back vaults, especially where they are. We meet back here in one hour." They split up.

-MARTHA-

Martha walked around the movie section of the library, trying to be stealthy.

"Back vaults…back vaults…who uses paper in the year 4930…vaults…vault…vaulting…I bet I could vault…could…can…toucan…tin can…tin man…batman…wait, what was I doing?" A noise startled her. "What was that?" She ran to it.

-CASSIE-

"I never asked to go on any adventure," she muttered to herself. "But that goddamn spaz of a Sylveon…" she growled. "'Jump through the portal,' she said. 'It'll be fine,' she said. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET?! IS THAT SO HARD SIS?!" She held her head. "S-Sis? Why did I call her that? We're not even the same species. This didn't happen before we appeared on the TARDIS…did it?" Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Eep!" She yelped. "DOCTOR!"

-ELEVEN-

"Hello, madam." He was talking to a woman with very blonde hair and very pale skin in a suit. "Lovely weather we're having today, aren't we?" The woman clicked her tongue.

"Don't play coy with me." She spoke. "I know who you are, Doctor, and if you must know, my name is Ms. Draicon. Now that we've skipped the formalities, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know." He scratched the back of his forehead. "Just taking my new companies out for a stroll in the year 4930." At that moment, Martha ran up to the Doctor.

"I couldn't find anything related to the back vaults, and when you didn't show up I decided to go look for you, and Cassie's missing as well, and who's this?" She motioned to Ms. Draicon.

"Someone you can get you into the back vaults." She said with a smirk. "If you so desire." The Doctor looked at Martha.

"You see what just asking can get you? I knew that your idea was bad from the very beginning."

"But you-" Martha sputtered. "Never mind."

Ms. Draicon lead them past everything to, well, a bank vault. She pressed some keys on a keypad and the vault opened.

"Welcome to the back vaults of the Eldraxion Libraries." She said. "We do hope you enjoy your stay." They walked inside.

"Oh, I will." The Doctor replied with glee.

"Good." Ms. Draicon snapped her fingers and several bodyguards appeared.

"What's going on?!" Martha exclaimed.

"We've had our eyes on you for a long time Doctor, we have several creatures like you in here already." She clicked her tongue again. "We don't just catalog books and information, we also catalog creatures."

"So, this is a prison."

"No, Doctor, this is a collection, and you're next on the list." The bodyguards advanced on them, and everything went dark.

-Chapter Over-

 _ **This has been a fun one!**_

 _ **The next chapter will be part two to this chapter, after which I will literally roll a die to determine the next Doctor.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, making another fanfic!**_


End file.
